RIP Cory Monteith
by MoncheleAddictedxx
Summary: This is NOT a fan fiction. Its how I feel about Cory's Death for all you Gleeks to read if you feel alone.


R.I.P Cory Allan Michael Monteith

This is not a fan fiction I just wanted to post this to all you Gleeks. I know how you are all feeling right now so if you ever need some to talk to please message me on here or if you don't want to i have twitter GleeksLuvCory please feel free to message me I will always be here for you guys. Cory was an inspiration to all of us, he changed our lives, helped us through all our problems, gave us advice,saved our lives but unfortunately we couldn't save his. When I woke up on the 14th of July I went straight onto my iPod which is what I do every morning but that morning i saw my friends status saying Cory Monteith so i thought to myself what kind of joke is this, I was thinking it was one of them when every body trends a death on twitter than it turns out its fake, I thought she had read one of them and thought it was real but then my friend Katie popped up to me telling me but i was one of those many people who didn't want to believe it I still don't. I then went downstairs turned on the TV to watch the news and it told me that he had died but they didn't know what had happened but that they had found him in his hotel in Vancouver I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest I couldn't breathe,I was going to be sick, the person i had spent 4 years of my life looking up to was no longer around to make me smile everyday even if he just tweeted 'Hi' he could make my whole month. Then every thing started flooding into my head. Do the cast know? Does Lea know? OMG Lea she's going to be heart broken. What about his mum? I hope there all ok. That's when I heard my mum in the kitchen, i went in to see her she was doing the dishwasher she turned around to look at me and she knew something was wrong so she opened her arms. I fled into them. When I told her she just let me cry into her arms she was so shocked herself she knew what he meant to me. She told my dad and he comforted me too. After hours of crying I went upstairs and back onto my face book and I saw people posting status's about it. I saw I had loads of inbox's people asking me if I was okay, even people I hardly talk to or people who I haven't spoken to in ages all of them talking to me at once and all i wanted was to be left alone. for Cory to be with all of us. To this day it still hasn't sunk in, I cant watch glee can't listen to the songs don't want to go out don't even want to be alive and all people can do is tell me it's going to get better when? 3 weeks today i found out and it's getting worse im feeling it now more than ever. I know i'm not the only person feeling like this there is thousands of us out there and right now we all need to be there for each other more than ever. All other fandoms are moaning cause they dont get a tweet from their idol or they don't meet them but half of us gleeks never did and now we never will so if you are apart of another fandom or even if your not let your family and friends, the people who mean most to you how much they mean to you because some day they may be gone when you least expect it. I'm still waiting for Cory to tweet something like 'Um guys.. I'm alive Hate rumors' but i know that's not going to happen. I really hope Lea, Cory's family&friends and the cast are okay to be honest im actually dreading for glee to come back its not going to be the same. Cory earned his angel wings to early and flew back to heaven because some angels are to beautiful for the earth and are taken back to heaven. So if you are feeling like me feel free to message me. A song that will really make you cry is I look to you by Amber Riley. Also some of the things Finn said to Rachel in season 3 which are so true right now like to the way he will be looking down on her or how she will be a star without him. This is how i'm feeling right now.

"He didn't die, he took the midnight train going anywhere."

" Glee lost its's soul,Gleeks lost there idol but Lea lost her heart."

#RIPCoryMonteith #WeMissYouCory

Your not alone.


End file.
